Educational institutions often seek out ways to present coursework in a way that is both fun and educational to the student body. Further, group learning has unique benefits, allowing a greater educational experience when used in conjunction with individual learning. Often times, games are played that impart educational information to a student, so that the enjoyment of learning is increased. However, the coursework within a single formative year of education is expansive, diverse, and ever changing as educational theory is improved and refined. Thus, certain specific games are used as specific points in the material, as a supplement to the normal lesson plan. Also, these games, are often replaced or rendered outdated. Even games with some degree of customization have an extremely limited set of options, and are usually presented in computerized form, since it is expensive to provide different variations of a material real space game.